


Sacrifice

by sadlittlepeachesandplums



Series: Quentin and Eliot Drabble Collection [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittlepeachesandplums/pseuds/sadlittlepeachesandplums
Summary: Eliot finds out about the depression key.





	Sacrifice

“You did  _what_?” Eliot hisses, rushing forward to grab Quentin by his elbows. One hand slides up Quentin’s left arm to cup his jaw. “ _Are you okay_?”

“Y—Yeah. No, no. I’m fine. El, really. I—Benedict was the one—“

Eliot shakes his head, his hand moving around to grip the back of Quentin’s neck. “We’ll talk about that later. Where’s the key? You got it back?”

“Yeah, I—“

“Give it to me.”

Quentin shakes his head, “What? No. You—“

“I’m not letting you spend another fucking minute living through that shit. Give me the key, Quentin Coldwater or so fucking help me.”

Pulling away, Quentin shakes his head again. “No. You have—it’ll be bad for you, too. I’m not going—I wouldn’t ask—I can’t.”

Eliot watches him for a moment before moving back in, one hand coming up to Quentin’s waist. “Q,” he says, “I have demons  _for my demons_ ,” his other hand comes back up to nape of Quentin’s neck, “But I will be  _damned_  if I let you walk around with that shit following you around for another god damned minute. Tell me where the key is.”

“No.”

“No?”

“That’s what I said. No.” Quentin clenches his jaw and shrugs, “I won’t do that to you. I—I’ve had it for this long—“

“And the only reason you’re alive is because people have caught you in the nick of time!” Eliot exclaims, making a face that Quentin can’t quite comprehend. He looks down at him, eyes flickering between Quentin’s, “You could have died—“

“But I didn’t.”

Eliots right eye twitches. “Okay,” he says, stepping back and letting his hands fall to his sides. “You didn’t. And you won’t.” He looks up, past him, “Guard,” he says, voice shaking. As the guards starts towards them, he glances back at Quentin, “I’m going to find that key. Even if I have to lock you up.”

“What? You can’t—“

“I can.” He offers a pained smile before turning to the guard as he stops next to Quentin, “Take Quentin to the dungeon. Don’t let him out until I say so.” He looks back at Quentin, reaches out to grab his hand, “I didn’t spend a lifetime with you just so you could be an idiot and get yourself killed over this stupid quest.” He let’s go as the guard grabs Quentin’s arms, “Once I find the key, I’ll come and get you.”

Quentin shakes off the guards hands, frowning, “ _Get the fuck off_ —Eliot you can’t do this—I—“

Eliot shakes his head, stiff, and takes a step back as he sneers down at the ground, “I won’t lose you.” He glances back up, just long enough to motion to the guard, “Take him away.”

“Eliot—“ Quentin starts, but Eliot’s eyes stay locked on the ground, and the guard drags him away before he can say anything else.

Margo steps up behind Eliot, and he jumps. He’d forgotten she was there. Her hand comes around his waist and she rests her head against him. “It’s going to be okay,” she says.

Eliot doesn’t move, just for a moment. But then he inhales, quick and angry, pulling away from her. “ _Not until I find that fucking key._ ”

He sets his jaw and turns on his heel in the direction of Quentin’s room. He’s going to find it.

Even if he has to tear the castle apart.

He’s not letting Quentin suffer through this. Magic isn’t worth it.


End file.
